


新婚

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1.哈德/伏德一万二car，大学au2.德拉科性转注意3.有强奸/出轨（？/捉奸/先婚后爱（？接受不了不要看！！！哈德交往前提一个哈德正在交往却被横刀夺爱的故事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 59





	新婚

手机里第五次传来忙音后，里德尔将它扔到了床上，盯着窗外已经变得黑暗的天空。往日寂静的街道上车水马龙，一辆辆名牌轿车接连不断地开来，在管家的指引下停进马尔福庄园巨大的停车场里。车灯在夜色中闪耀着，有些刺眼。  
窗户是单面的，清晰地映着里德尔英俊的面庞。他早就换上了定制的黑色西装，胸口别着一朵鲜艳的玫瑰，旁边的桌子上放着一只深蓝色的戒指盒，已经打开了，里面有一对镶钻的金戒指。这是他一个人去挑选的，正好能衬那个人柔顺的金发。  
然而她现在却不在这儿，无论用什么方式都联系不上。里德尔看向铺在床上的那件精致的白色嫁衣，那是一件鱼尾抹胸礼服，搭配两只白色蕾丝袖套和白色蕾丝颈套。这依然是他独自去买的，他没有见过她穿上的样子，但他向来相信自己的判断。  
里德尔看了眼手表，已经是五点，婚礼将在六点半准时开始。来自各行各界的嘉宾陆续到场，他刚才在窗外看到了自己的导师，一位享誉世界的科学家，他正和卢修斯有说有笑地走进别墅。里德尔取下玫瑰花放在梳妆台上，拿上手机，转身大步走出门。

芙洛高级宾馆六楼，605号房。整个房间内密不透风，窗帘被拉得严严实实，一片昏暗。厚厚的地毯上躺着一只亮屏的手机，上面显示着五个未接来电。然而床上那两人却仿佛没听见似的，仍在抵死缠绵。他们肢体交缠，紧紧拥吻着，几乎分不清彼此。  
哈利紧抱着女孩纤细的腰肢，她又长又直的双腿缠在他的腰上，雪白的胸脯被咬出了几个红印子。她仰起头，脖子上的吻痕更触目惊心，从下巴一直蔓延到锁骨，密密麻麻。似乎觉得有点痛，德拉科呻吟了一声，推了推他。  
“痛吗？”哈利连忙问道。  
“废话。”德拉科皱着眉瞪了他一眼，吸了口气。她扭了扭腰，感觉有点酸，又推了他一下。  
这是他们的初夜。她和哈利已经交往一年了，之前从来没有发生过关系。本来德拉科还打算让他继续忍着，但现在情况紧急，她没有办法——无论如何，她绝不想把第一次给她的未婚夫。  
她和哈利、里德尔是大学同学，哈利和她同班，里德尔比他们大两届。在他们刚入学的时候，后者就已经是学生会会长，每年都拿一等奖学金，并且加入了学校里最好的科研项目组——要知道，这个项目组在这之前从来没有收本科生的前例。德拉科的父亲是校董之一，对这个项目的前景颇为看好，投了一大笔资金，并且常常会和项目组进行联系。在她毕业的时候，早已保研本校的里德尔成了项目负责人，几乎每个月都会拜访马尔福庄园，和卢修斯进行汇报。德拉科住不惯学校宿舍，一入学就申请走读，每天由司机接她回家住，所以她常常能撞见他。  
德拉科并不喜欢这个时常登门造访的校园风云人物。她讨厌外人进入马尔福庄园，也讨厌父亲总对他提携有加。不知为何，里德尔时常给她一种目中无人的高傲感，虽然所有教过他的老师都称赞他谦逊好学，是一个可造之材。  
每次里德尔来到马尔福庄园，德拉科都会躲到楼上去，避免和他见面。但在她开始读研究生后，卢修斯就开始有意无意地安排他们见面。他经常把她叫下来，让她在客厅里陪客人说话，或者把里德尔留下来吃饭。  
德拉科不满极了，然而父亲的命令不可违抗，她只能照做。他们独处的时候，德拉科从没给过里德尔好脸色看，她认为就算父亲看重他，也不过是把他当成了一个好用的工具。但她没想过他会要求她和这个工具结婚。  
下身被撕裂的疼痛让德拉科皱起眉，太疼了，她几乎没有得到一点快感。哈利还在她体内缓慢进出着，他尽量小心地撑开她青涩的花穴，一点一点往深处顶。女孩呻吟着，酸软的双腿微微颤抖，哈利低下头吻她娇嫩的嘴唇，握住了一边的乳房，轻轻揉捏着。德拉科的胸脯饱满而洁白，乳晕很浅，在情欲中变得深浓起来。哈利反复蹂躏着，身下也加快了速度，略有些粗暴地抽动，这让德拉科尖叫起来。  
“待会别去了。”他在她耳边说道，搂着女孩汗津津的腰。德拉科睁开眼，正要说话，哈利猛然的挺送让她呻吟了一声。  
“我才不去呢，”她哼了一声，抱着哈利的脖子，“就让那家伙一个人出丑吧。”  
“你父亲不该那么做。”  
“哦，我就没见他这么不讲理，”德拉科嘟囔着，她的臀部有点麻了，“他明知道我有男朋友，还非要逼我和他结婚，我恨死他了。”  
哈利没有说话。卢修斯一直不待见他，这一点他早就知道了。德拉科是卢修斯备受宠爱的独生女，他自然对她未来的丈夫百般挑剔。哈利家世平平，家里虽然有一点积蓄，但和马尔福家的财产比起来只是九牛一毛。他的学业成绩不算差，然而里德尔显然比他优秀许多，后者无论在成绩还是为人处世方面都比他更强，也更讨卢修斯喜欢。  
可哈利并不喜欢里德尔。这并不是因为他是德拉科的未婚夫——好吧，可能也有这个原因——而是他清楚里德尔的真面目比他表现出来的要恐怖得多。所有人都认为里德尔是品学兼优的尖子生，虽然出身贫寒，却勤奋好学、谦逊有礼，仰慕他的女生能从学校的这一头排到另一头。  
但哈利曾目睹过他带领他的几个朋友欺凌一个男生。那是一个平安夜的晚上，他从教学楼自习回来，走了一条人烟稀少的小路。经过一片小树林时，哈利听见了窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎是有人在争吵。他犹豫了一会儿，还是慢慢朝那儿走去，尽量小心地拨开灌木丛。  
树林影影绰绰，缝隙中闪动着几个人影，似乎都是男生。他听见了沉重的肉体碰撞声，还有压抑的呻吟，从树叶的缝隙中他判断出那儿站着几个男生，他们围成了一圈，不知在做什么。哈利屏住呼吸，走得更近了一些，那呻吟声越来越响了，他这才发现那群人正对一个男生拳打脚踢——后者被捂住了嘴，抱着头倒在地上，痛苦地翻滚着。而在这群人旁边，里德尔靠着墙，冷静地抽着一根烟。烟一丝一缕被风吹远，他侧过头，正好对上了哈利的目光。  
哈利本以为他会心虚、惊慌，至少会停止这种暴行，可他并没有。里德尔仍漫不经心地吸着烟，将烟头在墙上拧灭了。  
“够了！”哈利忍不住了，拎着书包向前走去，拿起书包砸中了其中一个男生的背，把他撞到一边。他拉起倒在地上的男生，小腿被一个人踹了一脚，痛得他白了脸。  
“你没事吧？”哈利关切地问道，却发现那个男生一脸惊恐，仿佛还没有从被殴打的疼痛中缓过劲来，“别怕，他们不会再——”  
哈利的话还没说完，男生猛地挣脱了他，踉跄了一步，扑到里德尔面前。后者表情未变，冷冷地看着他，那居高临下的姿态令人胆寒。  
“知道该怎么做了吗？”他低声问道。  
男孩连忙点头，指着自己嘴里的布条，然而里德尔并没有理会。  
“下次再失败，你知道会有什么下场。”他说道，示意旁边的男生把他口中的布条抽掉。后者一得到自由就开始承诺，想要靠近，却被里德尔身边的几个男生阻止了。  
“我一定不会辜负你的期待，老大，”他恳求道，“相信我，老大，相信我……”  
哈利难以置信地看着这一幕，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。他不明白那些人为什么要用如此狂热的眼神看着里德尔，也不明白那个男生为什么会表现得如此卑微。他到底对他们做了什么，会让这些男生变成这样？  
里德尔从头到尾都没有看哈利一眼，似乎根本不在乎他的存在。那个男生还在苦苦恳求，他抬起手示意他噤声，后者马上安静了下来。  
“我不喜欢听空话。”里德尔说道。  
“这不是空话，老大！”那人立刻叫道，“我一定会做到，相信我——”  
“好了，”他打断了他，“既然如此，那我就再相信你一次……这是最后一次，诺特，如果你还是失败……”  
“我不会的，老大！”那个被称为诺特的男孩连忙保证，他的脸上青一块紫一块，说话时嘴角不住地抽搐，“相信我，我绝对能完成……”  
“但愿如此。”  
他们转身往外走，说着话，渐渐走远了。诺特一瘸一拐地跟在里德尔旁边，他们走出很远哈利还能听见他谄媚的声音。  
在哈利和德拉科交往后，他把这件事告诉了她，让她减少和里德尔的来往。德拉科本来就对里德尔没有好感，知道这件事后更加厌恶，话也不愿和他说。在周末回家的一个晚上，德拉科直接拒绝了卢修斯安排他们一起吃饭的要求，说道：“我晚上要出去约会，爸爸。”  
“约会？什么约会？”  
“和男朋友的约会，”德拉科耸耸肩，“所以别再让我陪他吃饭了。”  
“你的男朋友是谁？”卢修斯追问道，然而德拉科并没有回答。她穿上了高跟鞋，拎起小皮包，拉开门噔噔噔地离开了。不知为何，她感觉一直有一双眼睛在背后盯着她，跟她离开马尔福庄园。  
然而令德拉科没有想到的是，在得知她的男朋友是哈利后，卢修斯反应激烈，竟强烈反对，强迫她和他分手。德拉科觉得简直不可理喻，在和卢修斯大吵了一架后，德拉科一气之下搬到了哈利的出租房里。她拉黑了卢修斯的联系方式，整天和哈利腻在一起，有时候在学校里撞见里德尔还会瞪他一眼，故意当面讥讽他。  
德拉科从小被娇惯着长大，家里所有人都宠爱她，会满足她的一切要求。所以她一点也不害怕，依旧我行我素，直到她得知卢修斯对外宣称她和里德尔已经订了婚。  
那天德拉科气得睡不着觉，给卢修斯打了十个电话，对方都没有接听。她转而给纳西莎打电话，后者一接电话就啜泣起来，劝她马上回家。  
“我也说不动你爸爸，”她说道，“你什么时候回来，德拉科？”  
“我不回来，妈妈。”  
“回来吧，妈妈好久没见到你了，”纳西莎苦苦劝道，“我们一起劝一劝你爸爸……你的男朋友妈妈还没有见过呢。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，没有回答，挂掉了电话。  
“我和你一起去。”  
德拉科手忙脚乱地扣着胸罩，却怎么也扣不上，哈利按下了她的手，帮她扣好搭扣。  
“不要，我爸爸不喜欢你。”德拉科套上衬衫，“我自己去解决。我爸爸从小就宠我，我去求他，他肯定会同意的。更何况，我妈妈也会帮我的。”  
“但我还是觉得——”  
“闭嘴，我说了算。”女孩瞪了他一眼，披上黑色风衣。哈利只好作罢，摸了摸鼻子，把她送到了楼下。  
“有什么消息第一时间告诉我。”他不放心地叮嘱道。  
“知道了。”  
他们交换了一个告别吻，德拉科坐进了卢修斯在她二十岁时送给她的布加迪威龙跑车。她发动引擎，金黄的跑车微微一震，车尾亮起两盏红灯，穿透了晨雾。哈利看着那靓丽的车影消失在浓浓的雾气之中，内心莫名浮起了一丝不安。  
那天晚上德拉科没有回来，也没有给他发信息。哈利打的电话她一个也没接，到最后手机关机了，再也打不进去。第二天是星期一，德拉科也没有来上课。哈利无比焦急，心烦意乱，他联系了他们的班主任，却得知德拉科已经请了假。  
“他父亲的助理一大早就给我打电话，让我帮她请一星期的假。”那个中年女人说道。  
“什么？——他有说为什么吗？”  
“没有。”班主任摇了摇头。  
这一个星期里，哈利始终没有放弃给她打电话，虽然德拉科从来没有接听过。他甚至开车去了马尔福庄园，但在门口就被拦住了，门卫高傲地告诉他，没有许可不准进入。  
“我是德拉科的男朋友。”哈利愤怒地说道，那个门卫看了他一眼，轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“大小姐的未婚夫在里面，”他说道，“你算什么东西？”  
那天哈利在门口等了一下午，打了无数个电话，直到没有电，德拉科都没有接。到了晚上，他实在冻得受不了了，于是买了面包回到车里继续等。然而他依然没有等到德拉科，一个管家模样的男人从别墅里走出来，冷冰冰地“劝”他回去。  
“你的行为已经对我们造成了困扰，”男人说道，“如果你再不离开，我们将会报警。”  
“我没有进入你们的屋子，”哈利说道，“让我见德拉科一面我就走。”  
“抱歉，你没有这个权利。”男人面无表情，“小姐现在很忙，没空见你。”  
“你跟她说一声，她会见我的。我是哈利·波特。”  
“我知道你是谁，”他说道，“小姐谁都不见。”  
哈利没有理他，他请了五天假，专门守在马尔福庄园门口。一开始门口的门卫还会故意嘲讽他几句，后来他们便失去了兴趣，因为哈利不和他们说话。因为出门前忘了带充电宝，哈利去买了一个，每天守着手机给德拉科打电话，即使连着五天她都没有接过。  
直到第六天，第二个星期一的早晨，哈利终于打通了电话。那时他站在马尔福庄园的栅栏前往里望，花园里有一片粉红的月季花。女孩的声音在花香与薄雾中传来，非常沙哑，有些疲倦。  
“我的手机被我爸爸没收了，现在才还给我，”她说道，“我和他订婚了，婚礼在两个月后。”  
“这是怎么回事？”哈利震惊极了，扭头看向别墅铮亮的窗户，“你爸爸对你说了什么？”  
“我倒是想知道里德尔对我爸说了什么，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“反正，他威胁我，如果我不听从他的安排，就不让我回学校。”  
“他怎么能这么做？”  
“所以我觉得他疯了，彻底疯了，”德拉科的声音变得很尖，“好像我不是他女儿，里德尔才是他亲生儿子似的。”  
“我不敢相信，你爸爸连你的意见都不肯理会？”  
“他被那个里德尔洗脑了，我敢打包票，”德拉科讥讽道，“他们逼得很紧，我只能先答应，再想别的办法，不然他们不让我出门。对了，等会儿我们会去登记，你到时候能接我回去吗？我听管家说你一直在门口。”  
“我更想开车撞碎你父亲的卧室。”  
“那就这么说定了，”女孩没有理会他，说道，“我不会和他结婚的。我知道，他肯定是想霸占我们家的产业，我才不会让他得逞。”  
“我待会儿能在半路上把你抢走吗？”哈利问道。  
“不行，他们还要带两个保镖，”德拉科抱怨了一句，电话里传来了敲门的声音，“哦，他来了。待会儿见，波特。”  
哈利来不及多说一句话，对方就挂断了。他盯着屏幕上的通话记录，已经无法压下心头燃烧的怒火。  
然后到最后德拉科依然没能说服父亲取消婚姻，哈利曾经提出带她离开，被她拒绝了。她清楚她父亲的手段，无论逃到哪儿，卢修斯总有办法找到她。  
“更何况我们还在上学，”德拉科焦躁地在屋子里走来走去，“我们总不能退学吧？”  
“那关乎你以后的自由，德拉科，”哈利勉强保持着平静，“这比学位证要重要得多。”  
“要不这样，我找人暗杀里德尔，”德拉科踢飞了一只地上的拖鞋，“我听说他是从孤儿院里出来的，反正死了也没人在乎。”  
哈利一惊，连忙劝住了她。接下来的时间里，德拉科依然和哈利一起住，并且发誓结婚后也要这样。  
“我不会让他碰我一根指头，”她说道，“那个无耻又恶心的家伙，他什么都别想得到。”  
“我觉得，也许我有必要去破坏婚礼现场。”  
“婚礼肯定是在我家里举办的，他们会严格检查入场人员，”德拉科摇了摇头，“你在门口就会被拦下来，哈利。”  
哈利没有办法，马尔福家权势滔天，不是他一个人能对抗的。他只能和德拉科借着最后几天温存，后者扬言要给里德尔一点颜色看看。  
“我跟他已经说过了，结婚后我们各过各的，谁都不许管谁。”她说道，“他要是敢管我，我也要让他看看我的厉害。”  
于是在离婚礼仅有几个小时的时候，他们便出现在这里，享受两人的第一次。哈利抱着德拉科的腰，缓慢抽插着，女孩呻吟着，丰满的胸脯在撞击下颤抖。她的里面很紧，有些生涩地包裹着他，温暖的春水从身体深处渗出来，滋润他们的结合处。他们喘息着，哈利情不自禁地加快了速度，女孩有些不适应，抗议起来，但很快就只剩下尖叫和破碎的吟哦。  
他们激烈地拥吻着，哈利托着她的臀部让她坐在自己身上，卯足了劲往里顶，挤到了很深的地方。德拉科有些害怕，紧搂着他的脖子，柔软的胸部蹭着哈利，被他握住揉了一把。  
“好深，波特，”她顾不得乳房的疼痛，扭了扭腰，“你出来点儿，我想躺着——唔！”  
“我快到了，”哈利紧紧抱着她汗湿的腰背，喘着气，“我想在里面出来，德拉科。”  
“不要，会怀孕的，”她用力推着他的胸膛，“好痛，波特！”  
哈利连忙松开了捏着她屁股的手，又轻轻拍了拍。  
“第一次不会的。”他哄道。  
“会的，波特！”  
“不会的，”哈利吻着她的侧颈，在上面咬下一连串暧昧的红印子，“放松……”  
“波特……”  
他猛烈地进出着，最后泄在了女孩的身体里。德拉科颤抖着、呻吟着，私处急剧收缩，也达到了高潮。她深深地喘息着，感觉有东西一直从下面流出来，又痛又羞耻。  
哈利亲了亲她的脖子，正想说话，蓦地，感应锁响起了哔的一声，门一下子被打开了，一个漆黑的人影出现在门口。两人还没有反应过来，那人大步踏入，裹着一身寒气，几步就走到了床边。他一把拽起德拉科洁白如藕的胳膊，将她从哈利身上拉了起来，后者尖叫了一声，狠狠甩开他，缩进哈利怀里。  
里德尔紧盯着他的未婚妻，她袒露的肌肤上满是吻痕和指印，那一对挺立的乳房被揉红了，粉嫩的乳珠暧昧地肿着，显然被蹂躏过好多次。一团冰冷的火焰在他的胸口燃烧，令他危险地眯起了眼。  
在德拉科终于答应和他结婚的第二天，她在实验室里找到了他，提出和他谈一谈。里德尔带她来到旁边的一间空教室里，女孩穿着一件黑色风衣，里面是白色的高领毛衣，衬得她肌肤雪白。她没有坐下，站在墙边就直入主题：“我建议你向我爸爸提出解除婚约。”  
里德尔并不意外，他早就知道这位大小姐是什么脾气。  
“这不可能。”  
“哦，所以你铁了心要入赘我们家，是吗？”德拉科尖声说道，瞪着他，“汤姆·里德尔，你还要脸吗？”  
“这是马尔福先生的美意，德拉科。”  
“那和我有什么关系？”  
“我表示很遗憾。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，冷笑了一声，抄起手。  
“你知道，我有一个男朋友，”她说道，“我本来要和他结婚的，我们已经选好日子了。可你横插一脚，坏了我们的好事。”  
“我不知道这件事。”  
“那你现在知道了，”她白了他一眼，“反正，就算到时候我们结婚，我也会和他一起住。不管怎么说，你想要的只是一个名头，不是吗？……当然，如果你想出去找人，我也不会管。”  
“这种事你和你父亲说过了？”里德尔冷冷地问道。  
“这是我们之间的事，我为什么要和他说？”  
“你可以试试。”  
“我没在和你商量，里德尔，”德拉科趾高气扬地说道，“我只是告诉你一句，你只要听就行了。”  
她说完便拉开了门，拎着提包蹬着高跟鞋哒哒哒地走远了。他冷静望着女孩窈窕的背影，她没有回头，径直走过走廊，一闪便消失了。  
“滚开！”面前的女孩叫道，旁边的男孩扯过被子盖在她身上，“谁让你进来的！”  
“你是不是忘了什么，德拉科？”里德尔冷冰冰地说道，慢慢俯下身，死死捏住了德拉科的手腕，“现在就跟我走。”  
“不要！”德拉科挣扎着，使劲甩着里德尔的手。哈利一手按住女孩的肩膀，另一只手握住了她的手臂，硬是把她的手扯了回来。他将德拉科搂在怀里，一脸敌意地瞪着里德尔。  
“她不会跟你去。”他说道。  
“这里有你说话的份吗，波特？”里德尔的声音低而阴冷，令人不寒而栗。哈利轻轻拍着德拉科的背，温柔地安抚着她。  
“我不知道有没有我说话的份，但显然没人愿意听你说话。”  
话音刚落，里德尔又伸手猛拽了德拉科一把，把女孩的半个身体拉出了被窝。德拉科尖叫着，哈利立刻将她抱了回去，低声安慰着她。  
“你父亲已经到了，”里德尔冷冷地说道，“还有你的导师斯内普教授，我出门的时候，他和我打了招呼。”  
德拉科的身体一僵，握紧了拳头。斯内普是她的研究生导师，也是她非常喜欢的一位老师。她没想过他也会来参加自己可笑的婚礼……无论如何，德拉科都不想在他面前出丑。  
“那又怎么样？”她咬牙说道，“我早就说过了我不想去，里德尔！”  
“你说的是你会去，德拉科。”  
“她不会去。”  
“闭嘴，波特！”  
“该出去的是你，里德尔！”  
他们死死地瞪着对方，里德尔面若冰霜，微眯起眼，仍保持着表面上的风度。然而哈利只想扑上去揍他一顿。  
“我没有把你在这里的消息告诉别人，”过了几秒，里德尔冷冷地说道，“我想，你应该不希望你父亲看到你什么都不穿地和波特躺在这儿。”  
“哦，除了威胁你还会什么？”德拉科恼羞成怒，气得脸颊都红了。  
“也许通知你的导师会更有效果——”  
“闭嘴！”德拉科几乎要破音了，她的脸红一阵白一阵，低头看向哈利，又看了眼里德尔，咬牙切齿地说道，“好吧，我和你去。”  
“德拉科！”  
“但是你先从房间里滚出去，”女孩说道，咳嗽了一声，“我不想看到你在这儿。”  
“我在这里等你。”里德尔不为所动。  
德拉科恶毒地瞪了他一眼，旁边的哈利拧开宾馆里的水，抵到她嘴边。她喝了两口，扭头抱着哈利吻住了他的嘴唇，激烈地和他接吻，故意发出很响的声音。  
里德尔冷眼看着他们，放在口袋里的手已经握成了拳头。德拉科披散的金发垂在腰间，露出一段纤细的腰肢。他能看见她微微下坠的双峰。他应该摧毁她……不是应该，是必须，他必须要摧毁她……当然，在这之前，他先要解决那个波特。  
直到吻得缺氧，德拉科才和哈利分开，捡起扔到地上的衣服慢吞吞地往身上穿。她下身还是湿黏一片，难受至极，现在也没有时间弄出来，只好抽了张纸巾擦了擦，将就着穿上内裤。但她的蕾丝胸衣不知道被扔到哪儿去了，德拉科怎么也找不到，只好直接穿上连衣裙和外套。  
房间里的两个男人都一瞬不瞬地盯着她，这让德拉科羞恼至极。她穿上连裤袜和马丁靴，刚站起来就晃了一下，下身痛得几乎动不了。哈利条件反射地想去扶她，然而里德尔的动作更快，抢先揽过德拉科的腰，直接将她抱起来，头也不回地往外走。  
“放我下来，我自己会走！”德拉科吃了一惊，马上挣扎起来，但又感觉腿间粘腻，连裤袜把她包得太紧了，让她很不舒服。  
里德尔没有理会，抱着她从安全通道下楼，径直踏入了停在宾馆后门的一辆黑色宾利。他将德拉科放在后排车座上，拉开前门坐上车，系好安全带，一踩油门飞驰而去。  
德拉科本来想坐起来，但里德尔开得太快了，强烈的惯性让她头晕。她干脆倒了下去，躺在车座上。汽车很快就开进了庄园的停车场里，里德尔停好位置，下车将她抱出来，快步往楼上走。他走得非常快，德拉科不得不抱紧他的脖子才没有被甩下来。  
一回到房间里德尔就锁上了门，将她抱进了浴缸里。德拉科一惊，刚要起身就感觉身上一凉，她的外套被脱下来扔到了一边。里德尔面无表情地解开她连衣裙腰部的系带，一把拉下拉链，德拉科洁白的背脊和肩膀便露了出来。  
“你干什么？”德拉科又惊又怒，涨红了脸，用力推开他的手。大幅度的动作使得解开的衣襟滑了下来，她又连忙捂住胸部的布料。里德尔强行拽下她的连衣裙，从下面拖出来丢到一边，开始脱她的连裤袜。  
“住手！”德拉科抽出一只手去阻止，另一只手勉强挡着胸部，然而这毫无效果。里德尔将她抬起的腿按了下去，连着内裤一起扒到膝盖。  
“你到底要干什么？”德拉科也顾不着挡胸了，抓住了他的双臂，里德尔的脸上没有任何表情。他用了点力甩开她，打开了喷头。  
德拉科的大腿柔软而白皙，没有一点瑕疵。但此时上面却布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，腿根处还粘着一些已经干涸的液体。他脱掉西装外套，调好水温，用肥皂擦洗着她的双腿。德拉科终于明白他到底在做什么，然而被里德尔触碰身体只让她觉得反感又羞耻。她想抢过他手中的喷头自己来，后者的手指直接插入了她酸胀的私处，令她呼吸一滞。  
“别进去——恶心死了！唔……”嘴唇被毫无征兆地含住了，德拉科瞪大了眼，用力推着他的手。男人的手指在她身体里残忍地挖搅、律动，比起清理倒更像是惩罚，德拉科忍不住夹起了腿，这却让对方进得更深了，肆无忌惮地侵犯着她的私处。  
德拉科阻止无果，只能不停地扭动双腿，狠狠拍打着他的背。里德尔像是丝毫没有察觉似的，按着女孩的后脑勺不让她躲开，重重地吮吸着她的唇舌，将她吻得浑身发软。德拉科的下面越来越湿，不住地收缩着，吞咽着对方的手指。他找到了她的敏感处，卯足了劲戳弄着，德拉科惊叫连连，呻吟一声接着一声，又媚又勾人，最后直接在他手中高潮了，满脸红晕。里德尔终于松开了她，吻在了她的胸口，狠狠咬了口她饱满的乳房。女孩痛得一缩，连忙去推他，后者扯下她缠在膝盖上的内裤和连裤袜，拿了条布擦干净她的身体，用浴巾将她裹好，抱出了浴室。  
里德尔将她放在床上，德拉科一沾上床就挣开了他，拉着浴巾遮挡自己曼妙的身体，警惕地盯着里德尔。  
“你的婚纱已经放在这里了。”他示意她看床上的鱼尾礼服、袖套和颈套，德拉科低头看去，厌恶地皱起眉。  
“我最讨厌这种款式。”她说道。  
“那和我没有关系。”里德尔冷冰冰地说道。  
“我是说我才不会穿这些，里德尔！”  
“或者你想让我帮你穿？”  
“你让我觉得恶心，滚开！”  
话音刚落，一道阴影覆盖下来，一双手按住了德拉科的肩膀，她的后脑撞上了枕头。浴巾散开了，女孩的双腿被强行分开，一只手握住了她挺翘的乳房，恣意揉捏着，用力拧着深红的乳头，将那儿掐得肿了，挺立了起来。德拉科尖叫着，胡乱踢蹬着腿，很快她的腿也被对方压住了。眼看着对方的手又朝她的私密部位移去，德拉科终于害怕起来，努力想合拢双腿，但里德尔已经坐在了她的腿间。  
“不要——别碰那里！”她的声音已经变调了，带上了哭腔，“别碰，别——里德尔，求你……”  
然而男人还是残忍地插了进去，搅弄着她已经湿润的花穴。里德尔低头望着身下喘息连连的女孩，她娇嫩的双乳被他揉得绯红，私处有点肿了，但还在不停地吻着他的手指。他的目光暗沉，甚至有些不明白为什么德拉科总能如此轻松地激起他的施虐欲。他不喜欢她，只是出于利益才和她结婚，他也不在乎她到底喜欢谁，但德拉科却总能挑起她的怒火，令他失去理智。  
里德尔想起自己推开门的那一刻，哈利正抱着她，德拉科柔顺的金发披在腰上，下面是圆润的臀部和大腿。德拉科故意选在大婚之日和哈利偷情，显然是为了给他一个下马威。如果这个时候不把她的气焰压下来，以后她只会变本加厉。里德尔的力道又加重了一些，德拉科被插得浑身颤抖，脖子都红了，失去了抵抗能力。又一次高潮的时候，德拉科呻吟着缩成一团，羞愧得不敢看他。她没想过自己能高潮那么多次，这具身体初尝禁果，就被两个男人轮番侵犯，德拉科耻辱得脚趾都蜷缩起来了。里德尔抽了张纸擦干净她的下身，帮她穿上内裤，随后拉起她的腿塞进礼服裙里。  
“我自己来。”德拉科按住了他的手，又习惯性地挡住自己的胸部，虽然早就被他看光了。  
里德尔这次没有坚持，让开了一步。德拉科坐起来，咬牙将自己套进鱼尾礼服中。礼服是完全贴身的，正好勾勒出了她美好的身体曲线。唯一不足的是她现在没有抹胸，也不方便回房间拿。虽然礼服较厚，外面还镶了一层银亮的鳞片，看不出凸起，但德拉科依然觉得前面空荡荡的，格外不适应。她慢吞吞地套上袖套，颈套是里德尔帮她扣上的，勉强遮住了脖子上的吻痕。但她肩膀上的红印依然无法遮挡，里德尔盯着新娘身上暧昧的痕迹看了一会儿，忽然低下头重重地吮了一口，用自己的吻痕盖住了哈利留下的印记。  
“痛！你干什么？”德拉科正在弯腰穿小高跟鞋，里德尔一低头便能看见她雪白的胸口。想到她里面什么也没有穿，他微眯起眼，不动声色地将手搭在了她的腰上。  
“化妆师就在隔壁，我把她叫过来。”他说道。德拉科心不在焉地应了一声，她的私处仍在隐隐作痛，腰也软了，很不舒服。  
化妆师是个看起来已经有三十岁的女人，她显然得到了里德尔的指示，动作非常快，赶在六点半之前帮德拉科化完了妆，并且简单打理好了发型。她望着镜子里新婚的女孩，忍不住称赞道：“你今天真漂亮，小姐。”  
德拉科扬起眉，本来想冷笑，但最后还是不予理会。等到化妆师离开后，里德尔朝她走去，将她从椅子上拉了起来。  
“你现在没有机会了。”他说道。  
德拉科记不清婚礼上到底做了些什么。她只知道一开始光线很暗，但证婚人的声音却非常响，听得她大脑发昏。她的下面还在痛，三次高潮让她有些站不稳，不得不一直靠着里德尔。他们交换戒指后的那个吻格外漫长，里德尔的手指插进了她的金发中，他按着她的后脑勺不让她逃脱，德拉科感觉有强烈的光照在她脸上，钝钝地痛。耳边传来一阵阵欢呼，冲得她头昏脑胀，德拉科只想马上离开这令人窒息的地方。  
在证婚人宣布宴会开始后，德拉科立刻提着裙子走下了舞台。礼服裙摆又长又大，差点把她绊住。里德尔搂着她的肩膀，半强硬地将她带进了更衣室，锁好门。一进入更衣室他们就吻了起来，德拉科被压在门板上，裸露的后背紧贴着冰冷的表面。她有些混乱，对方冰凉的吻如同火焰在她唇间点燃，他爱抚着她的身体，拉下背后的拉链，女孩香软的胸部跳了出来，被他握住了。德拉科半推半就地让他吻上了她娇嫩的乳尖，柔软的凸起被咬住了吮吸，她又有点感觉了。这不对劲，她想，太不对劲了。  
“别弄了，我们还要换衣服，”她推着他，她的礼服已经滑到了地上，身上只剩下了肉色的丝袜，“不然来不及了……”  
她听见身前的人轻笑了一声，不知是什么意味——总之不可能是好的，她晕乎乎地想。  
里德尔没有再折腾她，德拉科换上了另一套深红的一字肩婚纱，胸口镶满了细碎的钻石。出门前她补了妆，主要是口红，之前被对方吻掉了许多。里德尔搂着她去宾客席一一敬酒，德拉科面色不太好看，全靠妆容和僵硬的笑容强撑着。她走路很慢，一快下面就痛，勉强撑到了最后。她记得自己喝了不少，虽然没有吐，但结束后连回婚房的力气都没有了，只能让里德尔把她抱上了楼。  
宾客已经散去，卢修斯和纳西莎也回房了，别墅里一片寂静。里德尔推开门，将德拉科放在床上，脱下她的高跟鞋，揉了揉女孩发红的脚后跟，后者舒服得呻吟起来。他紧盯着仍穿着白色婚纱的德拉科，这是她换的第三套婚纱，裙摆由五层白纱组成，最下面是衬裙，躺在床上时便像花朵般簇拥着她柔美的身体。他看了她一会儿，伸手掀起她的裙摆，粗鲁地脱下她的丝袜，下面是他帮她穿上的黑色内裤。他扯下内裤，掰开她细长的双腿，手指再次探了进去。  
德拉科的里面已经逐渐适应了他的触碰，插了几下就变得潮湿起来，含着他的手指。女孩似乎感觉到了什么，皱起眉头，手下意识地往下摸。里德尔牵引着她的手解开了自己的裤链，让她握住自己的性器。他握着她柔软的手反复摩擦，仿佛觉得手中的东西太烫了，德拉科想要抽回，却被死死抓住了。他硬是按着她的手上下滑动，然而弄了许久都没有释放，反而是德拉科的下面难受起来，又热又痒，迫切地需要帮助。  
里德尔伸手探了探，确定里面已经足够湿润后，对着女孩窄小的入口捅了进去。在被贯穿的那一瞬间，德拉科只感觉到了一阵剧痛，猛地瞪大了眼。她意识模糊，还没想起那到底是什么，体内的东西进得更深了一些，开始缓慢抽插。  
德拉科迷迷糊糊地看着面前的男人，他正压在她身上，肩膀上缠着两条白色的布……她迷迷瞪瞪地盯着它看了一会儿，才明白那是她的双腿。她的腿正挂在里德尔的肩头，私处含着男人的东西，身体随着他的动作起伏着。  
不……好像有哪里不对，德拉科茫然地想。这是哪儿，他们在做什么？……她努力思考着，然而男人的一个猛烈抽动打断了她的思路，让她吟叫起来。  
里德尔按着她的腿不让她乱动，压着德拉科急插猛送，后者惊叫起来，断断续续地求饶着，努力放松身体。她呻吟着，总算清醒了一些，意识到了他们到底在做什么。  
“放开我，里德尔！”她惊慌起来，用力推着里德尔的胸膛，抬起腿踢他，然而后者按着她的双腿压在了两侧绽开的裙摆上，毫不客气地顶入。他粗暴地顶开德拉科青涩的身体，女孩的里面温暖而潮湿，紧紧包裹着他。她痛苦地扭动着，雪白的大腿已经被掐得发青，身体被撕裂的疼痛和强烈的耻辱感让她眼前发黑。她拼命挣扎着，但还是抵抗不住男人的强压，他一次又一次深深地捣入她的身体，德拉科的胸口剧烈起伏，紧绷的婚纱捆着她的腰，让她难受不已。似乎是感觉到了她的不适，里德尔拉开了婚纱侧边的拉链，解放了女孩的上身。德拉科刚松一口气，她丰满挺翘的乳房就被男人宽阔的手掌包住了肆意揉捏玩弄，她连忙推着他的手，后者进得更深了一些，加快了速度。  
德拉科呻吟着，很快就被猛烈的抽送激得找不着南北，一阵阵过电感涌过后背，令她连连叹息。她被正着干了一次，里德尔扯下缠在她腰间的婚纱，完全压上了她，大开大合地往里挺。女孩的双腿大大张开着，私处已经被磨得红肿了，白色的蕾丝长袜缠在腿上，其中一只在激烈的进攻中蹭下了一半。德拉科几乎没有力气反抗，酒精和长时间的应酬使她精疲竭，只能任对方侵占。  
当他在她体内出来的时候，德拉科浑身剧颤，哭了起来。他射了很多，将女孩的里面填得满满当当，一动就流出不少液体。里德尔爱抚着她的身体，在她身体的各个角落留下吻痕，她抽抽搭搭的呻吟更刺激了他的欲望。这没什么错，他想，在法律上，她的确是他的妻子……既然她做出这种事……他脑中又闪过她和哈利抱在一起的画面，捏着她胸部的手加重了一些。德拉科“唔”了一声，挣扎着想爬起来，里德尔将她翻过身，从后面插了进去，女孩被撞得向前一扑，又难受地哭起来。  
“我不要了，里德尔，”她恳求着，“不要——好痛！”  
“求你……好深……”  
里德尔没有作声，死死地将她压在床板上，德拉科被弄得直不起腰，一波一波热浪令她难以自持，两股战战。她呻吟着、抽搐着，随着体内的插弄越来越猛烈，她又快要高潮了，强烈的快感令她说不出话。体内不断地收缩着，里德尔狠狠地顶了进去，德拉科尖叫了一声，还没缓过劲来，对方全部射进了她身体里。女孩颤抖着，她的臀部被撞得发红，整个人像是从水里捞上来似的，浑身是汗。  
过了一会儿，里德尔从德拉科身体里慢慢退出来，盯着她看了一会儿，吻了一下她的脸颊。  
已经来不及了，他想。


End file.
